choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Desire
Desire & Decorum, Book 2 is the second book of the Desire & Decorum series. It succeeds its first book, Desire & Decorum, Book 1. Summary You've been locked into an engagement with Duke Richards! Can you escape his clutches to be with your true love? Chapters 'Chapter 1: Betrothal & Betrayal' After the events of the London Season, the Edgewater Estate falls to you... but is all said and done? Will you get the marriage you truly desire? 'Chapter 2: A Royal Introduction' It's time for your presentation to the Queen! Will you impress... or underwhelm? 'Chapter 3: Homeward Bound' With Duke Richards staying at Edgewater, will you be constantly surrounded? Or will you be able to figure out a plan? 'Chapter 4: Back to the Beginning' Return to country life! But have familiar faces and places moved on without you? 'Chapter 5: Celebration' It's time for the harvest festival! Will it be a bountiful evening, or will your hopes of fun and romance be squashed? 'Chapter 6: A New Set of Rules' Now that you've returned to Edgewater... what consequences will you be up against? 'Chapter 7: Moonlit Deception' It's the night of your engagement ball at Edgewater Estate. Can you show your guests that you are the true heiress to Edgewater? 'Chapter 8: Hunt Or Be Hunted' It's the day of the hunt! Can you prove to everyone you are a lady above reproach? 'Chapter 9: Until Dawn' The challenge has been issued! Will true love reign victorious? 'Chapter 10: In the Balance' The fate of your engagement hangs in limbo... What will happen once the dust settles? 'Chapter 11: A New Horizon' As you enter upon new territory... what will you discover? 'Chapter 12: The Deep End' When you dive in, who knows what secrets will be revealed... 'Chapter 13:' You've learned a dark secret... But can you react in time to prevent a terrible future? Gameplay Feature Cabinet of Secrets (Clues) Throughout the book, you'll have have opportunities to collect various clues in hope of escaping your engagement to Duke Richards. Learn the truth behind the duke's actions, piece together evidence, and even unlock mysteries. Fill your whole Cabinet of Secrets to unlock exclusive special scenes. Gallery Sneak Peeks D&D 2 Chapter 1 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 1 Sneak Peek D&D2Ch.6SneakPeek.jpg|Chapter 6 Sneak Peek D&D2Ch.10SneakPeek.png|Chapter 10 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information ConfirmationofBook2forDesire&Decorum.png|Book 2 Confirmation D&DBook2UpdateasofNov142018.png|D&D BK 2 Update as of November 14, 2018 Desire&DecorumSneakpeekintoBook2.jpg|Sneak Peek into Book 2 Desire&Decorum2BookCover.png|Book 2 Cover reveal What'snewonChoicesAppasofDec042018Update.png|Summary from the app in new Dec 2018 update D&D Book 2 Chapter 1 Description.jpg|Chapter 1 Description Reveal Sneakpeek-2intoD&DBook2.jpg|Second Sneak Peek into Book 2 D&DBook2AnnouncementonIG.png|D&D Book 2 Sneak peek into Ch. 1 on IG story THMonacoandD&DBook2.png|The Heist:Monaco and Desire & Decorum 2 Q&A WhenisWinterinU.S.A.png|When is Winter? from Q&A NewChapterseachweekofACoR&THMonaco&DandD2&HSSCA.png|New Chapters each week ExcitedforTHMonacoAMEBK2andD&DBook2.png|Staying tune for TH:Monaco,D&D 2 and AME 2 12-17-18 LivestreamonIGwithD&DandTheSeniorteams.png|12/17/18 Livestream Locations featured in Book 2 ArcheryareaforMC,MissParsonsandMr.Sinclare.png|Archery Area St.JamesPalace.png|St. James Palace (Outside) InsideSt.James'PalacewithQueenCharlotte'sThrone.png|Inside St. James Palace BriarDaly'sHomeinD&D2Ch.3.png|Briar Daly's Home Miscellaneous Desire & Decorum Book 2 Official.png|Book Cover D&D2In-GameCover.png|In-Game Cover ImportingchoicesfromD&D1toD&D2.png|Importing Choices from D&D BK 1 to D&DII Message Mr.SinclaireRouteinD&D2.png|Mr. Sinclare Route MissParsonsRouteInD&D2.jpg|Miss Parsons' Route BowandArrowinD&D2Ch.1.png|Bow and Arrow used in Archery Contest w/ Annabelle & Ernest D&D2CabinetofSecretsTutorial.png|Cabinet of Secrets Tutorial Vincent'slastlettertoMCinD&D2.png|Vincent's last letter to MC Highwayman'sSwordinCh.3.png|Highwayman's Sword in BK2, Ch. 3 NewBooksFeatAME2&RoDBBR.jpg|As featured on the Choices App MissParsonsandtheDukeinaDuel.jpg|Annabelle & the Duke in duel during BK2, Ch. 9 Mr. Sinclair Duel.png|Ernest & the Duke in duel during BK2, Ch. 9 NospoilersforD&DCh.10.png|No spoiler for Ch. 10 ChoicesAdfeaturingD&DMC.png| A Version of MC being featured in an Ad for Choices on IG PBD&DResearch.png|PB's Response to a question about their research for the book Promotional Videos Choices Stories You Play - Desire & Decorum, Book 2 Teaser 1 Trivia *A second book of the series was confirmed in-game at the end of Book 1,Chapter 16. *On November 26, 2018 PB continued to say that this is one of the books that they are currently working on. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1067276068438999040 *On November 30, 2018 PB confirmed that the book will premiere sometime in Winter 2018. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/11/30/pixelberry-updates-answers-and-more *On December 4, 2018 a sneak peek for Book 2 featuring Annabelle Parsons was unveiled.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1070075766908497920 *On December 5, 2018 the book cover was revealed along with the official release date being Monday December 17, 2018.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1070472411101855744 **This book features a version of Your Character and Luke Harper, one of your love interests in the book. *On December 6, 2018 the book was promoted in PB's latest blogpost. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/12/6/whats-new-choices-update *On December 7, 2018 the description of Chapter 1 was revealed. *On December 11, 2018 a second sneak peek into Book 2 was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1072605025241886723 *On December 17, 2018 PB unveiled a a blog post featuring an interview with the writers for this book was released after its debut on the same day. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/12/17/desire-amp-decorum-book-2 **The writers for this book are confirmed to be: Rachel, Megan and Ali, with Shae interviewing them. ** Rachel says that there's something for everyone in Book 2: courting, action, secrets, royalty, and jokes that there will even have some steamy ankle flashing. She advises the players to make sure you're near a fainting couch! **Megan says that compared to Book 1, there will definitely be more desire in this book. **Ali says that they've certainly ramped up the desire side of this book for sure, but that ultimately it's up to the player, as there's still loads of opportunities to exercise one's decorum. **Rachel states that players are in for some seriously brilliant, fantastic, drop-dead gorgeous art this time around. **Ali for her part says she's looking forward to players earning more about the main cast. **There will also be some fun group scenes in this book. **The D&D writers also confirmed that Book 2 has a mystery element to it. **Regarding the research that went into this book was moreso on the Queen of England during this time period, as well as family crests and coats of arms. *In the beginning of Chapter 1 of this book, it was revealed that the in-game cover for the sequel remains the same as the one used in the first book. *The Cabinet of Secrets achievement in Chapter 2 with the words "Enemies of the heiress, beware." is taken from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. *On January 18, 2019 PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 6. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1086352594585346048 *On February 11, 2019, PB stated in a Twitter post that the book would be going on a break for one week. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1095037590812553217 *On February 22, 2019 PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 10 and confirmed it would be back on Monday February 25, 2019. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1099091442301988864 References Category:Stories Category:Desire & Decorum Category:Historical Fiction Category:Romance Category:Female Lead Category:Mystery